


Lilliputio

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Kaiju Roleplay Scenario, M/M, Only the tiniest bit of feels and plot included, Ridiculous, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Size Kink, weird science, you could say there was a... Newt-sized amount of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: By accident, Newt ends up as test subject number one of his own weird science experiment. He and Hermann make the best of the circumstances.





	Lilliputio

None of this is Newt's fault. _None of it._

So he'd had this brilliant idea one day. What if the solution to the Kaiju wasn't destroying them, but rendering them non-threatening? The ecological preservationist in him dies a little bit every time one of these magnificent creatures gets torn apart by the Jaegers, and, well, it's not like he'd rather be _dead_ , but there's got to be a nice middle ground somewhere, hasn't there? Between total human annihilation and total Kaiju annihilation. A nice ecological niche where everybody could live in harmony.

And then, like most of his brilliant ideas, a random happenstance - in this case browsing through late 80s comedies on Netflix - gives him an idea. In the words of another childhood classic: it was a wonderful, awful idea, and oh, he just _had_ to try it.

So, a little molecular biology here, a little quantum physics there, and presto, chango, he's got himself a genuine shrink ray.

Again, Newt just needs to emphasize how completely _not_ his fault his current circumstances are. He was taking precautions, preparing to test the thing on something small and inanimate. Hermann's fruit stash produced a shiny round orange, a perfect organic sample. And, okay, so maybe Newt forgot a little thing like Lab Safety 101 when he left the machine running while he stepped in front of it to adjust the orange's positioning on the table. And maybe he should've made the control button box heavier, so that the heavy cord it's attached to wouldn't slowly drag it off his desk without him noticing. And maybe he should've put a protective shield over the control button, so that when it struck the floor, it didn't turn the machine on...

Okay, so maybe this is a little bit his fault.

Well, thank Christ his theoretical models were sound, and the ray did what it was supposed to, instead of leaving him an oozing flesh sack on the floor. So, instead of painful molecular disassembly, he's flat on his back, staring at a world that has become _enormous_ around him. Table legs as tall as tree trunks, scattered muffin crumbs from his breakfast as thick as his fist, computer towers literally tower sized, and oh _shit_ that's his desk chair rolling towards him-

"Fuck" Newt yelps, twisting out of the way. He bolts to his feet, panting and whipping his head around, trying to get his bearings. The lab is recognizable, but he feels like he's looking at the world through a fish-eye lens, the proportions all off from reality. Except the only proportion that's actually off is _him_.

There's a heavy booming sound that's getting closer, and Newt spins around, trying to see where it's coming from. Normally the only things that loud are Kaiju, but everything is magnified at this size, and so Newt forces away the animal terror crawling up his spine, and peeks around the table leg towards where the booming originates: the lab entrance.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Hermann steps into view. Of the potential visitors to the lab at this very moment, Hermann is the least objectionable, and potentially most useful in attempting to get him out of this predicament.

The other man's feet shake the floor every time he takes a step, subtle vibrations that Newt can feel in his metatarsals. Hermann glances around, and Newt stays behind the table leg, not sure whether he wants to reveal himself right now. What will Hermann think when he sees that Newt has become freakishly tiny? He’ll probably start off on some rant about Newt really living up to the ‘mad scientist’ moniker he’s been cultivating. Rub it in Newt’s face, _now you’ve gone and done it, Dr. Geiszler! A shrink ray! A bloody shrink ray, and you’re so incompetent that the first thing you shrunk was yourself!_

Hermann's eyes finally focus on said shrink ray. Newt has been building it in secret, unwilling to risk Hermann asking questions and then running off to Stacker to tattle about ‘dangerous’ experiments. So obviously, its appearance is sudden and unexpected. Hermann walks over to examine the machine with a morbid curiosity, picking up the remote from the floor and glancing between the button and the circular end of the ray.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermann mutters. "Newton, what is this blasted thing?"

Newt doesn't respond, and Hermann looks around again, as if he expects Newt is hiding in some nook of the lab (and he is, but not exactly how Hermann imagines).

"Newton!" Hermann yells. The sound slams into Newt's chest like the bellow of a foghorn that’s far too close, and he covers his ears, wincing, as Hermann shouts for him, trying to draw him out. "Newton, are you in here? Did you leave one of your hazardous inventions running without supervision? Are you mad?"

"Of course not!" Newt yelps. He pops out from behind the table leg. "I'm not that reckless!"

Hermann freezes, frowns, and looks around again. "Where…? No, I'm imagining things. Too much tea and too little sunlight."

Newt scowls at the implication that he’s just a delusion of overcaffination and a lack of vitamin D. Emboldened, he hops up and down, waving his arms, and bellowing as loud as his tiny lungs will allow. "Hey, asshole, down here!"

Hermann glances down.

" _BLOODY CHRIST!"_ Hermann shrieks, stumbling back, tripping over the shrink ray cord and landing on his ass. "N-Newton?! Is- is that _you?_ "

Newt has sprung back behind the table leg, afraid that Hermann's swinging arms and legs might send him flying. Now that the other man has landed in a comically exaggerated heap on the floor, he peeks out again, glaring and shouting. "You mind watching where you step, dude? I'm a little more breakable like this."

"What- what in blazes did you _do_ , Newt?" Hermann leans forward, his face as large as the whole of Newt's body, larger even. It blocks out the overhead light, casting Newt into shadow. Jesus, Newt can see every little pore on Hermann's face this close (he’s in desperate need of a facial, Newt is noting that in his ‘Get Hermann Gottlieb to Take Basic Pride in His Appearance’ notebook), and his eyelashes send the slightest of breezes against Newt's skin when he blinks.

"So, um, funny story," Newt says, grinning and shrugging. Hermann’s eyebrow raises, and Newt sighs, knowing he’s not getting out of this without a full explanation of his little science experiment. So he gives one.

When he's done, Hermann's face is in his hands, and he's shaking his head.

"You imbecile. What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed yourself! Bad enough you've done this to yourself, honestly." Hermann sighs and lifts his head. "How do you feel?"

"Oddly enough, fine?" Newt shrugs. "Everything is bigger and louder. And I'm feeling all these vibrations in the floor, and when you talk. Your voice is... deeper? Could you speak a little more quietly? I’d prefer not to have my eardrums blown out."

"And you sound perfectly _squeaky_ ," Hermann says, snorting, but he lowers his voice. "Like a particularly verbose mouse."

Newt frowns, flipping him off. "You think I want to be like this? I was trying to make something cool and revolutionary! This is so not punk rock, Herms!" He groans, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "How the hell am I gonna fix this?"

"I don't know," Hermann replies. "But what I do know is that I'm taking you to medical _immediately_."

Newt blanches, flailing his arms. "What? Fuck no, dude, you think I want anyone else to know I did this to myself?"

Hermann scowls, shaking his head. "Whether you want anyone to know is irrelevant, Newton. We need to see if you are as healthy as you say you feel."

"What are the dipshits in medical supposed to do, Hermann? Listen to my tiny beating heart through a stethoscope the size of my upper body? Blast me with an x-ray machine that'll give me radiation poisoning? They don't have the equipment to do a workup on a dude six inches tall." Hell, he's not even sure he's that big. They're gonna need to find a ruler or a measuring tape.

"And do you propose to keep this a secret?” Hermann asks. “Your absence will not go unnoticed for very long. What am I to tell the Marshall when he inquires as to your whereabouts?"

"Tell him I've fucked off to the states for a vacation,” Newt snarks. “I don't know, dude! Just, they don't pay a lot of attention to us anyway, and I'd rather not become the Shatterdome's newest medical oddity. Can you give me some time to figure out how to fix this before you go running to the higher ups? Please? C'mon, if I did this to myself, I can undo it. You know me."

Hermann frowns, pinching the bridge of his nose and blowing out a blast of air that comes out like a gust against Newt's face.

"Fine," Hermann says. "I'll cover for you, but if you haven't come up with a solution in, oh... let's say, seventy-two hours, then I'm telling the Marshall. Understood?"

Newt nods, pumping his fists. "Yes, dude, thank you! I'm gonna need your help though. There's no way I can operate any of the equipment in the lab like this."

"While it would be endlessly amusing to see you attempt to do so, yes, I quite agree." Hermann grabs Newt's desk chair and uses it to lever himself up off the floor. Then he leans over, stretching his hand out, palm up. "Hop on."

"Seriously?" Newt asks, taking a few hesitant steps forward. "What if you drop me?"

Hermann rolls his eyes. "Do you have a better idea? Would you rather I snatch you up in my fist?"

"Hell no," Newt says. "This isn't King Kong. Just, like, lift your thumb up so I can hold onto it. Yeah. Okay." He takes a wobbling step onto Hermann's palm, stumbling and grabbing Hermann's thumb to steady himself.

"Hold on tight," Hermann says, and he lifts his hand up, and he probably thinks he's going slowly, but Newt's unsteady on his feet and ends up dropping to his knees, wrapping his arm tightly around Hermann's thumb.

"This is so freaky," Newt says. "But dude, you realize I’ve discovered an entire new subfield of combined biology and quantum physics, right? I can already smell my Nobel."

Newt shows Hermann his predictive models and equipment setup, explaining the theoretical paradigm behind how the shrink ray operates. Hypothetically, the same models that allow him to make big things small can be tweaked to make small things big. But the equipment is going to need some tinkering, and Hermann demands testing before they try this again, so that by the time they've agreed on a plan, late afternoon has turned into late evening, and they'll need to wait for the next morning to get what they need from requisitions.

"We might as well get some shut eye," Hermann says, slumping in his chair and rubbing a hand over his face. He looks exhausted, and Newt feels the slightest bit of guilt at dragging him into Newt’s crazy experimental mishap. Hermann yawns and glances down to where Newt sits on a pile of books. "Erm, I don't suppose you'll be able to manage in your own quarters?"

Newt gives him a look. "Hermann, My bed is quadruple my height right now. I don't think so. You, uh, you mind if I crash with you?"

"I have little choice in the matter. But no, I don't mind it," Hermann says, giving him a tired smile. "It isn't as if it's the first time."

Newt chuckles, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah, well, your bed is softer and you're too gentlemanly to kick me out after a good lay, so that's on you, buddy."

Hermann smuggles Newt back to his room in the pocket of his blazer. It's late enough where there are few people mulling about, and Newt curls up in a ball and stays as still as he's able, bumped gently against Hermann’s thigh at each step the man takes.  He closes his eyes and tries not to think about the fact that a thin layer of cloth is the only thing between him and a nasty fall to the floor. He prays that the pocket’s construction is still structurally sound.

Soon enough, the light leaking in through the top of the pocket flap changes from the bright LED overheads to a soft, warm orange. He hears Hermann’s feet pressing into the carpet, and then Newt feels his own body sink into something soft and firm.

"It's alright, you can come out," Hermann says.

Newt pops his head out to see that Hermann has sat on the edge of his bed, and is looking down, patiently waiting for Newt to appear. Newt hoists himself out of the pocket, landing on the mattress with a gentle _oof_. Hermann's bedspread is made up of geometric triangles, colored red and blue and green, as wide as Newt is now tall, and he plops down onto a red one, kicking off his shoes.

"Jesus,” Newt groans, “I haven't had to do this much physical exertion since gym class. Being small in a big world is _hard_ , man!"

"Indeed," Hermann replies, a soft smile lighting up his features. He removes the blazer and begins unbuttoning his shirt cuffs. "I believe I have an empty shoe box somewhere. I can put some of my shirts inside and you can, well, _nest_ , I suppose. Will that be adequate?"

"Yeah, sure," Newt says, nodding. "But, um, this is kind of awkward... could I take a bath in your sink? All this running around made me sweat and I smell like a Kaiju's asscrack."

Hermann snorts, kicking his shoes off. "You're the only one whom your body odor would bother, it's not as if I can tell from this height." He stands up, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Give me a moment."

Hermann goes into the bathroom, emerging a short while later in boxers and a loose grey t-shirt. Newt clings to his thumb as Hermann carries him into the bathroom. The sink has been half-way filled with water, bubbles covering the surface, and the soap dish has been pushed right to the edge, a terrycloth washcloth next to it. It looks like heaven after a long day of sweating and clambering over objects he can normally lift one-handed.

"Leave whatever is dirty on the counter," Hermann says, lowering Newt down onto the surface of the sink. "I'll try to give it a wash when you're done." When Newt has hopped off his hand, Hermann sits down on the lid of the toilet.

"You're not gonna give me a little privacy, dude?" Newt asks, folding his arms.

"I'll never hear you from the bedroom, so how will I know that you're finished?" Hermann replies, looking completely serene. "And I'd rather not leave you by yourself, lest you have another ‘accident’ and I find my lab partner in a little heap on the bathroom floor."

Newt winces. "Morbid, but okay. Then can you, just, like, turn around for a minute?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before... Oh, fine, fine," Hermann says, twisting around to face the tub.

Newt quickly strips himself of any garments, tossing them into a pile and cannonballing into the sink. It's wonderfully hot, and he sinks into the bath, sighing happily. After he dunks his head under the water, he stretches out to grab some of the soap, snagging a handful and lathering himself up.

When he's done, a new problem arises. He's underestimated the height of the sink walls, and they're too smooth for him to climb back up, so he ends up sliding back into the water over and over. By this time, Hermann has turned back around, and Newt scowls as the other man snickers into his palm.

"It's not funny, dude!" Newt says, standing in the waist-high water and folding his arms.

"It is a little bit," Hermann says, standing up. The mirth in his eyes is less schadenfreude and more teasing. "Would you like some help getting out?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Hermann slowly scoops his hand under the water, and Newt hops onto it, dropping to his knees and trying to hide his dignity under his hands, but he wobbles and has to steady himself and, well, so much for privacy. But to his credit, Hermann quickly hands Newt the washcloth, and he wraps himself up, shivering and curling into the warmth of Hermann's hand. He expects he’s rather adorable doing it, if the pleased look on Hermann’s face is anything to go by.

When they move to the bedroom, Hermann deposits Newt on top of his dresser. He returns to the bathroom as Newt dries himself off. He fashions the washcloth into a makeshift toga, and then amuses himself while he waits by walking amongst the picture frames and knick knacks on Hermann's dresser. There's a few pictures of Hermann’s family members, and quite the number from Shatterdome parties. There’s one shot that Newt has no memory of, but he looks utterly wasted, so that makes sense, and he's not looking at the camera. Instead he's got one arm slung around Hermann's waist and he's belting out some sort of number into a microphone, and Hermann is grinning like a fool and staring at him in a fashion Newt can only describe as _lovesick_.

Newt swallows, pressing a hand to the glass. He's never seen Hermann look at him that way before, even during the few times they've fooled around. _People reveal their true thoughts and feelings with a bit of booze_ , Newt thinks. _Fuck, maybe we should talk about whether there’s something more than this ‘friends with benefits’ thing we’ve been doing._

"Your clothes are washed." Newt spins around, heart beating rapidly. Hermann is looking at him, leaning against the doorframe, a fond smile on his face. "You don't remember that night, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I don't- Wait. You washed _all_ my clothes?"

Hermann nods. "They'll be dry by the morning, I'm sure."

Newt frowns. "So what am I supposed to wear in the meantime?"

"Oh,” Hermann says. “I, ah, I admit, I hadn't thought of that."

Newt sighs. "I guess it's this washcloth or my birthday suit." He lets the cloth drop to the dresser, stepping out of it, resting his hands on his hips. "What? It was going to be way too hot anyway."

Hermann stares at him, then draws a hand over his face. "Newton... I'd appreciate it if we could find you something else to wear in the meantime."

"Why? You didn't seem to give a shit before."

"Yes, well, tiny or not, you flitting about in my room in the nude is..."

"Is what?"

" _Distracting_ , is what," Hermann grouses.

There's a pause.

"Holy shit, you're turned on right now, aren't you?" Newt grins. The thought of it, that Hermann is still affected by Newt’s nudity no matter his size, causes a stirring in his own cock. "I’m sexy to you, no matter what."

Hermann snorts. "It isn't as if you've suddenly turned into a horrid monstrosity, Newton. You are still entirely as you were, just smaller."

Newt points at him. "So you admit you still find me attractive like this."

Hermann rolls his eyes. "Your ego certainly hasn't shrunk."

"Har- _dee_ -har, Herms. C'mon, admit it! If I was normal sized, you'd be stripping down right this second and ordering me onto the bed." Oh, that's a nice thought... damn. He’s kind of into that. His body is certainly reacting to it. Hermann must notice the flush to Newt's chest, and the way his _proportionally sized_ cock is starting to harden.

"What's the bloody point? It isn't as if I can _do_ that!" Hermann snaps.

Okay, he’s right. he can't do _that_ particular thing.

But...

"Pick me up," Newt says, stepping towards the edge of the dresser.

"What?"

"You heard me. Pick me up. With your whole fist."

"Newton, what are we possibly-"

"Would you just trust me? I know I haven't given you a lot of reason to today, but I promise, I have a good idea this time."

Hermann stands up straight, and slowly reaches out. Newt stays very still as Hermann's hand curls around him, warmth enveloping his whole form. It’s like a living blanket made of human skin, a theoretical horrific abomination if he was regular-sized, but as it’s just a normal hand and he’s lilliputian, it’s quite nice. Hermann's ring finger presses into his groin, friction and heat sending a delightful thrill up Newt’s spine. Newt moans softly, gripping onto the top of Hermann's index finger.

"Now bring me over to the bed," Newt says, wiggling and grinding against Hermann's fist. "Shit, your hand's so warm, Hermann, it feels really nice."

Hermann doesn't look away from him, watching in rapt fascination as Newt nuzzles against his finger, pressing barely felt kisses against the pad. He moves them quickly to the bed, sitting back against the headboard and putting Newt down on the mattress in front of him. Newt moans a little bit when Hermann's hand lets him go, but steadies himself on the bed. His cock is good and hard now, and his brain is whirring as he thinks over the possibilities they have. While limited, there are certainly a few things they can do.

"Take off your boxers," Newt says, stepping back a few paces. "Your shirt too."

Stripping his clothing reveals Hermann to be equally as hard as Newt, and flushing red-cheeked with obvious embarrassment. "Really, what do you possibly think you can accomplish at this size?"

Newt grins and clambers up onto Hermann's leg. "I don't know, but I'm certainly willing to try and find out."

He takes a careful crawl up Hermann's leg, thankful that Hermann has the good sense to lie still. The man is a mountain, his limbs a balance beam with cushioning that Newt has to work to keep steady on. He manages to climb without falling off, and finally steps onto Hermann's hipbone. The man's cock lies before him, a good inch or two taller than his full standing height. That's alright, he can work with this.

"Lube," Newt says. "Fuck, I'm gonna need another bath after this..."

Hermann reaches over and pulls a bottle out from his nightstand. Newt directs him with hand motions to open the cap and deposit a pool of the liquid into his palm, lowering it directly in front of where Newt stands. Then Newt takes a breath, curses his wild imagination, and splashes his arms into the lube, slicking his upper body with the liquid, covering his chest, down to his own cock. It's pretty cold at first, but it warms up with the body heat, and once he's well and truly slippery, Newt motions Hermann's hand away.

"You aren't about to do what I think you are," Hermann states, wiping the remaining lube onto his chest.

"You're damn right I am," Newt says, grinning up at him. "Now, don't move a muscle."

He turns around and climbs into the thatch of short hairs at the base of Hermann's cock. He straddles the base of the shaft, and leans forward. His arms can barely reach all the way around Hermann's shaft, fingertips brushing on opposite hands, but it's good enough, because Newt feels Hermann shiver when he presses himself fully against the enormous prick. The heat is radiating, and Newt finds his own cock, trapped between his body and Hermann, is enjoying the stimulation.

Then he digs his heels into Hermann's hips, squeezes his arms as tight as he can, and slides forward, and then back down Hermann's length.

" _Scheiße!_ " Hermann gasps, and the snap of his hips almost throws Newt off, but he must notice because he stills himself immediately. "Oh! That's, that's actually quite nice."

"I told you!" Newt says, giggling madly to himself. "See? I told you I had good ideas!"

"Yes, well, perhaps you should stop bragging and continue with them?"

Newt drags his tongue against Hermann's cock. It doesn't seem to be enough friction to get a reaction out of Hermann, but he likes doing it, so he keeps going for his own enjoyment as he slides forward and back, lifting Hermann's cock a bit to make it easier. He tries to keep his arms as tight as he can, but it's hard work, this full body pleasuring. Thankfully, Hermann seems to be enjoying the effort he’s making, moaning and dropping his head back against the headboard.

Newt doesn't see the first bead of pre-come, but it rolls down and splatters into his hair while he’s got his mouth presses against the vein on the underside of Hermann’s cock. The oozing sensation is disgusting, and Newt curses and shakes his head, little droplets of pre-come flying everywhere, while Hermann laughs.

"Shut up!” Newt grumbles. “This isn't easy! You're basically Kaiju-sized in comparison."

"I'd assume you were enjoying this, then," Hermann replies. "I seem to recall quite a few kaiju-themed sex toys in your quarters. And I've seen your internet search history."

"Wh-what?" Newt yelps, stopping.

Hermann grins. "You really should avoid surfing for pornography on work computers, Newton."

"Fuck off," Newt snarls, panting as he rises and falls. He's basically doing a weird combination of lunges and rowing motions, and he can't possibly last long enough to get Hermann off, but the man should be damn thankful he’s doing this much work to please him! Newt never works this hard to please partners. Maybe that says something about his laziness, or about how badly he wants to make Hermann happy.

"Perhaps I shall," Hermann replies. A moment later, Newt feels a warmth against his back, and he yelps as Hermann presses his fingers against Newt's body, thumb stretching down around his prick, trapping Newt between his hand and his cock.

"What are you do- shit!" Newt yelps, as Hermann keeps his grip tight and strokes up, lifting Newt as he does so, so that Newt's whole front slides tantalizingly against Hermann's cock. His own cock, trapped between his belly and Hermann, throbs with delicious friction.

"Close your eyes, darling," Hermann murmurs. Newt does as he orders, sucking in a shuddering breath as Hermann shifts his grip, his fingers digging into Newt’s back. "Imagine I was a Kaiju, and you were the little human I've decided to use for my own pleasure. How does that sound?"

"Oh _f-fuck_ ," Newt groans. “Yeah, it, it sounds good.”

Of course, it’s absolutely depraved, but directly in line with the filthy fantasies he’s come up with in the past. No normal person should have these weird fetishes, but Newt does, and Hermann says he knows about them, and he wants Newt to think about them while they’re together? Good fucking god, Newt is a lucky bastard.

“Keep going, Hermann… shit-!" Newt gasps again as Hermann drags him back down the giant cock, and his hands claw for purchase, but they're covered in lube and slide uselessly against the skin.

"Yes, er…” Hermann continues. “Perhaps I've knocked off the roof of your apartment while you were in the bath, and I'm used to eating humans, but I find you quite fascinating, all naked and pale and squirming when I lift you up. And, well, I've just gone into heat, and your lithe little body seems to feel good on my cock. How, how is that?" Hermann asks, sliding Newt up and down at a slow, careful pace.

Newt mouths at his bare skin, whimpering and rutting. "Fuck, that's, that's real nice. A little contrived, but you did your best."

He hears Hermann grunt, and feels as he bucks his hips up, the head of his cock bouncing and pressing against Newt's face. "Tell me how it feels, Newton, to be a Kaiju's, ah... a Kaiju's pleasure toy."

"I'm, _fuck_ , I'm scared first, because I think I'm gonna die," Newt replies. "But then you pick me up and you're more gentle than I expect, and I see your cock, and when you pin me against it and start stroking I can hear how good you feel, and that makes me feel good... fuck, you do feel good, right?"

" _Fantastic_ , Newton," Hermann gasps, pumping Newt faster on his cock, squeezing him a bit tighter. "I made a good decision, keeping this human to play with. You're warm and soft and I think I'll keep you quite a long while. I can remain in heat for days, and with no other Kaiju about, I'll need your help to satisfy my drive."

Newt moans, rolling his hips. He's shaking and the friction is driving him mad, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but then Hermann shifts his hand and Newt wails as Hermann lifts him round the middle, away from his cock, holding him steady above Hermann's groin.

"Hermann, please, please," he gasps, squirming and bucking in the man's grip. He's drenched in lube and sweat and he can't reach his own cock and this isn't fair, he was enjoying this, god damn it!

"Shhh, hush. You've done a grand job, Newton. The Kaiju, er, I mean, I want to give you a reward." Hermann lowers Newt onto his chest, facing his groin, keeping his fingers curled around Newt's waist. His index finger rubs gentle circles against Newt's cock, and Newt whines, biting his lip.

"Reward? What kind of reward?" Newt asks, glancing back.

"I want you to have my release." Hermann uses his other hand to grip his own cock, and starts pumping it. The head of it is pointed right at Newt's chest. "Would you like that?"

Oh _._ He wants to...

" _Yes_ ," Newt moans, leaning back against Hermann's thumb, panting as Hermann’s index finger continues to grind against his cock. "Please, Herms, I wanna feel it..."

Hermann doesn't last much longer, and Newt has the good sense to protect his face, bringing his arms up as Hermann gasps and arches and then he's coming, and his release splatters in thick bursts against Newt's chest and arms, little droplets coating the tips of his hair. Newt bucks twice more against Hermann's finger and comes a moment later, collapsing in a heap against Hermann's chest.

"Are you alright?" Hermann asks, his thumb coming up to stroke gently against Newt's face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Newt shakes his head, smiling and nuzzling into Hermann's chest. "Not at all. That was really fucking fun, dude. I mean, yeah, I'm definitely going to be hella sore later and I need another bath... but yeah. It was good."

Hermann's hands gently scoop him up, and he lifts Newt up towards his face, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Let's get you cleaned up and settled for the night. And then tomorrow we'll fix up your beam and enlarge you right back to your normal - but still rather small - size."

Newt grins, flipping him off. "Maybe we'll fix it up so it can shrink or grow with the flip of a switch, yeah?"

"You can't let any of your blasted inventions go, can you?" Hermann says, sliding his legs off the bed.

Newt shrugs. "I'm just saying, it'd be a shame to make this a one time venture. I'm thinking next time we paint you blue and get you a Kaiju mask."

Hermann looks positively affronted.

But they keep the shrink function.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm okay with posting graphic tentacle porn like an hour after I write it, but shrink fic, OH GOD THAT'S TOO MUCH. This has to be the strangest thing I've ever written.


End file.
